spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nanaki/Docelowe miejsce dla fanów
:Poniższy artykuł to część druga. Część pierwsza została opublikowana we wtorek i można ją przeczytać tutaj. Kilka dni temu opowiedzieliśmy Wam czym jest Podróż Fana. Jest to koncepcja będąca podstawą tworzenia kompletnego docelowego miejsca dla fanów jakim chcemy, aby był FANDOM. Przed nami jeszcze sporo pracy zanim uda się zrealizować naszą wizję. Rok 2018 to czas na znalezienie właściwego sposobu by tego dokonać. Na przestrzeni lat wprowadziliśmy mnóstwo funkcji w celu dotarcia do szerszej grupy odbiorców. Stworzyliśmy wiele aplikacji, produktów i form tworzenia i wyświetlania treści na platformie. Jednak każde rozwiązywało pojedyncze problemy, co pokazało powtarzające się zagadnienie: strona posiadała zbyt wiele niepowiązanych i często mylących punktów dostępu. Niektóre funkcje nie są dostępne na urządzeniach mobilnych. Dlaczego użytkownicy różnych urządzeń mieliby mieć inne możliwości korzystania z FANDOMU? W trakcie pracy nad produktami, które mają ułatwić fanom ich podróż przez FANDOM, zadajemy sobie mnóstwo pytań, żeby ukierunkować nasze działania. W 2018 roku, nadrzędnym celem będzie stworzenie spójniejszej i udoskonalonej formy użytkowania, na każdym etapie Podróży Fana. * Które sposoby prezentacji obszernych treści FANDOMU są najbardziej efektywne bez względu na wyświetlaną część strony? Odpowiedzią na to pytanie jest znalezienie właściwej równowagi. Chcemy, żeby użytkownicy mogli szybko znaleźć to czego szukają, aby następnie pokazać im, że jest jeszcze więcej do odkrycia. Jednakże, musimy to zrobić w sposób, który nie przytłacza liczbą sugestii dotyczących innych tematów. Będziemy używać danych, aby dostarczyć dobranych sugestii na temat treści, które mogą zainteresować użytkowników, oraz wypróbujemy nowe sposoby, aby pomóc im je odnaleźć. * Co da nam pewność, że użytkownicy aplikacji na pewno będą wiedzieli o istnieniu artykułów na wiki, dyskusji i treści redaktorskich na temat ich fandomu? Użytkownicy aplikacji to bardzo oddana grupa, dopóki otrzymuje to czego szuka. Jak ktoś już zainstaluje aplikację, chcemy, żeby FANDOM był ich pierwszym wyborem przy poszukiwaniu szczegółowych informacji, nawiązywaniu kontaktów z innymi fanami, otrzymywaniu najświeższych wiadomości na temat fandomów, które ich interesują. W nadchodzących tygodniach dowiecie się, jak zmieni się w tym roku aplikacja mobilna. * W jaki sposób możemy jeszcze lepiej połączyć różne części społeczności, by ułatwić płynne przemieszczanie się po FANDOMIE? To właśnie miejsce, w którym pojawia się problem punktów dostępu, o których wspomnieliśmy wcześniej. Po ponad dziesięciu latach rozwoju i projektowania produktu, wiele elementów FANDOMU nadal nie wydaje się być spójnych. Naszym celem jest ich połączenie w inteligentny sposób. Na przykład, wprowadzimy nowy wygląd niektórych elementów strony, takich jak strona wyników wyszukiwania. Przyjrzymy się różnym typom kanałów aktywności, które istnieją na portalu w aplikacjach, w sieci oraz części redakcyjnej, aby następnie sprawdzić, które z nich powinny być dostępne wszędzie. Co najważniejsze, spróbujemy wyeliminować miejsca, które sprawiają wrażenie punktów bez wyjścia. Przecież w FANDOMIE zawsze można odkryć coś nowego! * W jaki sposób możemy być pewni, że tworzenie i społeczność pozostaną na pierwszym miejscu? Społeczności i treść ich wiki zawsze będą istotą FANDOMU. Oczywistym jest, że więcej treści przekłada się na większą liczbę odwiedzających i właśnie to pozwala społeczności się rozwijać. Jest to zdrowy mechanizm, a my przyglądamy się co pozwala nowym autorom odnosić sukcesy i z nami pozostać. W 2018 roku ukażą się setki nowych gier, seriali i filmów, dlatego też poszukujemy łatwiejszego sposobu na tworzenie społeczności, aby budowanie nowej wspaniałej wiki było przyjemniejsze. FANDOM przeszedł znaczne zmiany w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, a Wasze społeczności okazały się ogromnym sukcesem. Sieć nadal będzie się zmieniać, a wraz z nią zmienią się oczekiwania odbiorców. Prace nad Modernizacją, które rozpoczęliśmy w ubiegłym roku, są kontynuowane, a my pracujemy nad znalezieniem najlepszych odpowiedzi na wszystkie zadane pytania, aby stać się najlepszym towarzyszem użytkowników w czasie trwania ich Podróży. Jeśli macie pytania dotyczące naszego wstępnego planu na 2018 rok, dajcie znać, a my odpowiemy na nie najlepiej jak potrafimy. Kategoria:Fandom News Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach